A Criminal's Daughter
by Relient-Only
Summary: "Thanks." I said smiling at him. He smiled and started to get up. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and left. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I thought to myself.
1. Trailer

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the clique series or any of the characters, places, etc

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the clique series or any of the characters, places, etc.**

_It's hard when your Dad's a Criminal….._

"Freeze! Your surrounded there's no escape this time!" shouted some police officer

"Dad! You said we wouldn't get caught!" I hissed

_And Your in love_

"Massie you know he loves you. Even if he did make a mistake, he loves you."

"He made one mistake. I know but it was a big one but no matter what I love him even if he hates me or loves me." I said

_Your Ex-boyfriend is jealous_

He slammed me into the wall

"Back Off!" Derrick yelled.

"She's mine or was! You took her from me!" he yelled back.

_And wants you all to himself_

He grabbed my wrist. I tried to yell but nothing came out. "You know I love derrick!" I managed. "Shut it!" he yelled and stabbed a knife right in the wall by my face.

_You know there is going to be drama_

"So I broke up with him what's the deal!" I yelled at Alicia.

"The Deal is that Trevor is going after Derrick." She said

Love can be a wonderful thing or it can be horrible.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique, everything in the Clique series belongs to Lisi Harrison.**

* * *

Massie Block rode in the cab alone. Her parents William and Kendra Block (at least that was their current name) had come a few weeks earlier and sent for Massie once they had settled in. She looked out the window. The gray sky made her miss sunny California. That was the only part of California that she missed. Massie and her parents had been living in California for about a year. Everything seemed fine until her boyfriend (who had more blood on his hands than a vampire) went psycho and let's just say was getting to close for comfort.

"We're here." Croaked the cab driver. She gave him a handful of money and walked up the steps of her new mansion.

"Massie your finally here! And not a moment too soon. We're hosting a huge party so you could meet some of your new classmates!" Kendra said excitedly. _It's probably a cover up so they can get drunk_. Massie rolled her eyes at her mother. She reluctantly went upstairs and carefully selected a sky-colored Ella Moss Black Label Tiffany dress and with Kate Spade pumps. She curled her hair until it was straight for about an inch above her ear and the rest was curls.

She walked down to the corner until her mom introduced her. "I would like you all to meet my beautiful daughter, Massie!" Kendra shouted. Massie strutted down the stairs to where her mom was on the platform. Whistles were heard throughout the crowd. "We all hope you love it here sweetie." Kendra said when the whistling stopped.

"Can she be anymore embarrassing?" Massie asked into the microphone. Everyone laughed and she jumped off the platform where she was surrounded by 4 girls.

"Hello! I'm Alicia Rivera! Your joining BOCD right?" the Spanish beauty asked. I nodded. "Good. We'll pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow, for school. You know carpool and all that."

"Hey! I'm Dylan." said a redhead with piercing green eyes. "This is Kristen, Claire, and the Spanish one as you know is Alicia." Dylan pointed to a girl in a Puma tracksuit with her blonde hair in braids. Massie guessed that was Kristen. And the other girl (Claire I guess?) had her blond hair in a side ponytail. She was wearing Keds (!) and overalls (Juicy). Alicia had her exotic black hair down with a side part. And was head-to-toe in Ralph Lauren.

Five guys walked past and one in particular caught her eye. His shaggy dirty-blonde was just barely in his eyes - which were brown. He had on Diesel jeans with a white button down shirt. She gave him a smile and he shot her wide smile. A blond bubbly girl wrapped her arm around him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Massie's amber eyes narrowed at her actions. This girl already annoyed her.

"Derry! This is so boring!" she squawked.

"Olivia, it's over. It has been over for the past five months. Just get over it, my god." his warm brown eyes had hardened, as he glared down at her. Angrily Olivia glared at Massie like it was her fault. Cell phone in hand, she stomped over to a secluded corner, and started dialing. The words "Massie" and "dirt" were tossed around, but Massie gave no concern to Olivia.

"Hey. I'm Derrick." The boy with blond hair held out his hand, with a charming smile on his face. "Massie." She met his hand and shook it, with a firm grip. They stood in silence looking at each other. There was no awkward silence - it was comfortable and neither party wanted to ruin the quiet.

_BOOM!_

Something exploded. No one had any clue what that crash was or meant. Everyone except the Blocks. Kendra and Massie shared a panic glance.

**

* * *

**

**So I just rewrote this a bit. Tell me what you think.**

**Layta - Relient-Only**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique it's all Lisi Harrison.  
**

* * *

A boy discreetly walked in, shadows hid his form. Even if he was notice him, everyone was looking where the crash had come from. Massie saw him, whether he could see her or not, she saw him. That was enough to paralyze her, just one glance.

"Mom! He's here. He's looking for me! Please tell me you have a plan B. Somewhere to keep me until he leaves?" I whisper yelled.

"Here take this then hide in a bush! Go Fast!" Kendra instructed, her face pale. I went into a bush and pressed the button. It made a computer simulation of another bush by the one I was in. 

_Nice thinking mom!_ I thought to myself. He walked by me and stopped. My fingers crossed, I held my breath, and locked my muscles. Hoping, praying, that I didn't make any detectable sounds. Slowly he walked away shaking his head. _Thank gosh he didn't test any of the computer equipment he stole! _

When I was sure he was gone from the party I turned off the hologram and got out of the bushes. Brushed myself off and walked away slowly as if someone was going to jump out of no where any second. With my luck that would probably happen.

"Hey! Where have you been all night?" a male voice asked from behind me. 

_Crap! He's found me!_ I turned around, to find it was only Derrick. "Oh hey. Yeah I've been around."

"Yeah… there was that crash and you just disappeared." Derrick said suspiciously.

"I felt kind of sick you know crashes that come out of no where kind of freak me out. I'm good now though." I told him quickly. _Weird_ _I never babble in front of anyone…_

"Cool. So you want to dance?" he asked. I bit my lip, but nodded as he led me to the dance floor. A slow song came on, we swayed back and forth, and ended too fast for my liking.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He told me, as he walked toward his silver BMW.

"Bye!" I shouted behind him. _Not smart Mass, especially when there's a killer after you._

I yawned "I'm going to bed mom. I'll see you in the morning!"

"Okay...but watch out at school, Massie. Make sure you have your cell at all times. And whatever you do don't freeze up like last time." Kendra reminded me. I nodded and headed up to bed. With a delighted squeal, I slipped into my blue silk (imported from China) pajamas, and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"Honey wake up! It's 6:45 you need to get up!" Kendra shouted on the intercom.

"I'm up!" I shouted back. Quickly I took a shower got dressed and headed downstairs. Frantically, I got my bag, picked up a doughnut, and headed outside to sit on the steps. I heard Alicia's limo approach, so I went down to the main gate.

"Hey! You ready for BOCD?" Dylan asked as I got into the limo.

"Yea I guess." I answered.

"Hey where did you go last night? I mean you disappeared after the crash and then you just appear dancing with Derrick." Alicia questioned.

"Oh I was just a little sick. Then I felt better and Derrick asked me to dance." I replied. She nodded.

"We're here." Dean, Alicia's driver, announced. He opened our doors and gave me a slight inclination of the head for encouragement.

They walked out and what I saw was breath taking. Freshly manicured grass and impeccable, beautifully designed buildings. The beautiful green lawn was covered in students. Everyone's heads turned as Massie walked out.

"What's with them?" Massie murmured from the corner of her mouth.

"You'll get used to it." Alicia answered, not breaking a stride.

"It's kind of creepy." I breathed. Quickly, I scanned the campus.

All of the Briarwood boys that I had seen last night surrounded the girls. All of them seemed to be staring at me.

"Weird." I mumbled under my breath. My cell was vibrating.

Unknown: I'm watching you.

Frightened, I looked around. I couldn't see him but he could see me.

"Um… I got to go." I told them, still looking around.

"I'll go with you." Offered Derrick.

"NO! I mean no. I just have to sign in for… my class schedule I'll be right back." I said and walked towards the door. Then I saw him.

"On second thought how about you come with me?" I asked nervously. He nodded and jogged over to me.

"So why do you keep looking around like some stalker is going to jump out and kill you?" Derrick asked.

"With my luck that could actually happen." I told him half joking half serious. He laughed. "Your not like most girls around here. You know. There's just something unique about you."

"You have no idea." I mumbled. "Hey! Massie!"

I turned around to face the voice of all evil. And you know what I ran. I know running away from a boy how lame can you get? Well this isn't just some normal boy he can kill anyone with just a paper clip and a pen. If you don't "please" him he can get rid of you permanently. Horrible right? So I ran and ran, then somehow ended up in the girl's restroom. My steps echoed as I walked straight into the last stall and cried. From there I did the only thing I could think of - I called my mother.

"Mom. He's here he's found me." I spoke into the phone leaving a message. You'd think that if your daughter could die today you'd keep your phone on but no… that's to much to ask for.

"Mass? You in here?" Derrick asked coming into the girl's bathroom.

"Get out. How manly will you look coming into the girl's bathroom?" I spat around my tears.

"What was with that? That guy came up and you just ran." He sounded like a concerned parent.

"That... That was the stalker." I sniffled.

I told Derrick the whole story. Well I didn't tell him about how my dad was on the FBI's 10 most wanted list or that my ex-boyfriend was a killer. I just told him that, that was my ex-boyfriend we moved because he was getting "too close for comfort" and he can be stalker-ish. Secretly, I wished I could tell him about my family but that would cause my dad, or one of my dad's cronies to kill him. Doesn't leave many options for friends.

"Well I'd just avoid him. But if he's getting 'to close for comfort' again Josh, Cam, Polvert, and I will have a little 'talk' with him." Derrick stuck his chest out, trying to act tough. I don't actually think that they could take him down, but it was still sweet.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him. He smiled and started to get up. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and left. _Maybe this won't be so bad afterall._ I thought to myself.

* * *

**Just rewrote this chapter too, so tell me what you think! **

**Layta - Relient-Only  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the clique books that's all Lisi Harrison.**

* * *

Friday Night

**Alicia's House**

"Kay. So what happened after you left running away. From that stalker?" asked Alicia.

"Well… Derrick came into the girl's bathroom." I explained. "And he kissed me then ran!"

They all squealed with delight.

"You know how Olivia is jealous, right?" Alicia asked. We all nodded.

"She may not look like much but, she can get dirt on you tell everyone. Well...If you don't have dirt on her." A smile spread across her lips.

"I wouldn't worry about her. We wouldn't want her other 5 nose jobs to get out. Now would we?" Kristen asked.

"Delivery!" Shouted some voices behind the door. Derrick, Polvert, Cam, Kemp, and Josh barged in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Alicia asked playfully. Josh jumped on Alicia and started tickling her.

"Get off of me!" she managed to say. All the guys followed Josh's lead and started to have a tickle fest.

Finally it stopped. We all grabbed our sides because we were laughing so hard.

"Seriously. Do you guys have pizza?" asked Dylan. We all started laughing all over again.

"Yea we do. It's outside, I'll go get it." Plovert smiled at her and stood up. He ran outside and grabbed it. Dylan basically attacked him when he came in with the pizza. Quickly, we all grabbed a piece before Dylan ate it all.

"So anybody up for a game of Truth or Dare?" Claire asked hopefully.

"Me!" We all shouted in unison.

"Me First! I'm a master at this game." Alicia spun the bottle. It landed on Josh.

"Truth or Dare Joshie?" Alicia asked playfully.

"Truth." He said trying to act tough after being called "Joshie".

"Your no fun! Okay, so, who do you think is the hottest girl in the grade?" Alicia asked.

"Um…... you?" he said unsure. Alicia nodded approvingly telling him he said the right answer.

Josh spun the bottle. It landed on Massie.

"Truth or Dare?" Josh asked.

"Uh….. truth." Massie said uncertain.

"Ok what's the real reason you moved? We've heard the rumors and crap. What's the real reason?" Josh asked questionably.

"My dad's job told him to move?" Massie offered.

"Oh yea! How did the meeting between your dad and my dad go?" asked Alicia.

"Uh.. what do you mean? My dad doesn't do business with… lawyers." Massie stated, making lawyers sound like she said dog poo.

"You mean you really haven't figured it out yet? Have you?" she asked kind of shocked.

"Figured out what?" Massie asked half curious, half scared in a way.

"The History of BOCD." Alicia said as if she expected something to click when she said that. Nothing.

"BOCD is a school where the worst criminals in the world send their kids." Alicia said letting it soak in "In the real world you need to learn how to defend yourself. Especially from your parent's enemies. So like a fifty years ago they decided that the nut doesn't always fall far from the tree."

"So, they decided to teach classes where we. We meaning us, only the popular students have criminal parents. Classes where we learn to defend ourselves." Dylan continued "Also we learn how to use a gun. Even though we don't like to kill it's just a precaution. Oh and you learn other languages just in case you get stuck in a situation. You'll start all of this, this week."

"All of our parents are at least in the top 20's." Polvert added. "But we don't get caught the FBI has out-dated pictures. So we're safe. All they know is that our parents are majorly rich."

"Anyways….. now she knows. Congrats! Now the real story?" Josh asked impatiently.

"Ok. My ex-boyfriend did like all my dad's dirty work. But he started getting way too close for comfort. And we moved before he could do anything else really serious." Massie informed them.

"What does 'to close for comfort' imply?" he questioned using air quotes.

"Well… He tried to rape me one night. But it's a good thing one of my friends - who happened to be the biggest guy on the football team stopped him. Anyways after that he snapped." Massie confessed.

"Whoa. Interesting, but I could've taken him down easily." Josh told her, trying to act tough again.

Alicia rubbed his arm indulgently. "I'm sure you could've sweetie."

Massie spun the bottle. It landed on Polvert.

"Truth or Dare?" Massie asked.

"Dare." He said with upmost certainty.

"I dare you to take the girl you think is the hottest and go in that closet." Massie pointed to the coat closet.

Polvert grabbed Dylan's hand and they went into the closet. 7 minutes later they came out their hair was messed up and clothes out of place. We laughed at their flustered appearances.

Polvert spun the bottle. It landed on Kristen.

"Dare." Kristen said before he could even ask.

"Ok I dare you to… go outside and swim in the pool for at least 15 minutes." He said.

"That's not much of a dare… but ok." Kristen said. You could tell that she didn't want to go out in the November weather and swim.

She ran outside reluctantly and we heard a splash. Polvert looked down at his watch and started counting.

"Kristen!" he yelled when the time was up. She ran through the door like a mad man was chasing her.

"I'm so Freezing!" she said when a dribble ran down her face. She blew trying to get it to stop. We all laughed for some reason there was just this peaceful atmosphere.

Alicia froze in mid laugh. Her spine stiffened and she told us to be quiet. She was listening to something that I didn't hear or couldn't hear. I looked around the circle everyone was frozen and they looked so stiff. Alicia walked to the front door.

"Did you seriously think we were amateurs? You are so easy to hear. I can't believe someone in your profession would be that stupid." Alicia spoke to the person standing in the door. Who was it? Oh you guessed it. Treavor. I hid behind Dylan showing the obvious that she was scared.

Josh, Cam, and Derrick kind of surrounded me. I could hear Alicia talking to Treavor. Something about how even a deaf person could've heard him sneaking around. He answered with something about letting him in. Massie hoped that Alicia said no. And she did but, he pushed past her into the living room where we were.

"Massie, sweetie, I just want to talk about what happened." Treavor said in a soft soothing voice it didn't fool me for even a second. "You know you still love me and I still love you."

I snorted "You wish. I love calories more than I love you. Also you had your chance to 'talk' and you ended up in jail. Which is where you should be."

Treavor rolled his eyes and tried to push past the guys but they didn't budge at all. He backed up and flipped over them. I had forgotten how flexible he was. In a last ditch effort, I tried to crawl behind the guys. They just stared at Treavor, he grabbed her wrist so hard that she yelped. Josh, Chris, and Derrick were about to probably kill him but Massie nodded telling them she'd be ok.

He dragged me down the hallway. He let my wrist go and started pacing like he was thinking. Almost like he was a human being but, I knew better he was just waiting till the right moment and then he'd hit me or something. He looked at me trying to pull off pain filled eyes, it didn't fool me for a second, and I rolled her eyes.

He grabbed my wrist harder than he did before, he probably stopped the blood from flowing, but that didn't matter I just wanted to get out of his death hold. I yelped in pain trying to act like a hurt puppy but he was never one for the poor and innocent.

"You know I love derrick." I managed and surprisingly I meant it because he was the first one to reach out to me – without cutting off the circulation in my arm – and understand – for the most part – what she was going through in a way.

"Shut it!" he shouted stabbing a knife right next to her head. A knife? I mean really what did he expect me to be alone in my friend's house and he could threaten me into doing whatever he had planned in his psycho mind. This is the 21st Century we use guns not flimsy knives – not that I wanted to be killed – it's just he could use some creativity.

"Make me!" I yelled back, surprised. Apparently he was too because never had I spoken back to him. In his mind I was the weak one, and he was the strong one that would take care of her. See what little imagination he possess.

He slapped me across the face it made the loudest sound in the world. It was like someone scrapping a knife through a glass window. She moaned and fell to the ground on her knees. Everyone took this as a chance to come in and interrupt. From what Massie was able to see Josh, Cam, and Derrick made sure to get a good shot at his jaw. He escaped, but we all knew that wasn't the last time she would see him.

"Wow. He's a charmer." Cam added sarcastically "You really know how to pick them don't you Massie."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. A pain ripped through my cheek and my smile turned into a frown instantly. With a moan of pain, I grabbed my cheek gently trying to get rid of the pain, but only making it worse. He had never hit me that hard before, so I had no idea what to do to heal it. Sure he'd left a million bruises on my arms and when my friends asked where I got them from I had to lie to their faces.

Derrick and Cam helped me up supporting my weight. I desperately wanted to curl up into a ball and cry my eyes out. They set me on the couch where I laid while they tried to beg me to move my hand so they could see the wound. Slowly I moved my hand because the pain was becoming unbearable and I desperately wanted to escape the torturing sting. They all gasped.

"I'm going to kill him." Someone vowed. Derrick? I couldn't tell because everything was blurring together. They were talking and the talking went to a dull buzz - I had blacked out. Then eventually the noise faded away until all there was, was pitch blackness.

-0-

When I came to, the first thing I heard was buzzing, and then the voices became clearer. It was Alicia, Josh, Dylan, Cam, and Derrick talking about something I couldn't hear unless I really focused in on the conversation.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him right now. Look what he did to her. Don't you care that she got hurt?" Derrick asked them.

"Of course we do but we can't take any attention to us. The FBI watches everything and I doubt they won't be watching what happens to the rich and famous." Alicia explained "Believe me it hurts me that she's in so much pain."

"I just won't get caught. I'll get rid of all the evidence and we'll be fine. And she'll be safe from him." Derrick vouched and I could hear the smile in his voice, practically imagining hurting Treavor.

"No. Derrick it isn't very wise we can't take any chances at all. I know, you know what your doing but…just don't ok?" Josh asked trying to convince him. "For her?"

"Okay, but if he hurts her again I won't let you talk me out of this. And he will be gone before the sun sets." Derrick stated no emotion in his tone.

This seemed like the perfect time to "wake up" so I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry and unfocused. I started to get up but the blood rushed to my head and stopped me mid-motion. My groan echoed as the pain from a strong, very strong, pulse came from her wrist.

* * *

**Just rewrote this one too. Tell me what you think :)**

**Layta -Relient-Only  
**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Oh my god. Soooooo sorry My computer crashed and I had clicked on the wrong document. So yea. Sorry for all the confusion! Enjoy the real chapter! :-)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique anything. That belongs all to Lisi Harrison. ******

"Ok. But if he hurts her again I won't let you talk me out of this. And he will be gone before the sun sets." Derrick stated no emotion in his tone.

Massie decided this was a perfect time to "wake up" and opened her eyes. Everything was blurry and unfocused. She started to get up but the blood rushed to her head and stopped her. Massie groaned in pain from a strong, very strong pulse coming from her wrist.

"You might want to sit back down. You aren't fully healed." Alicia said walking in. "Cam was right. You sure know how to pick them. Don't worry we've notified Principal Burns of what happened. She'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Who the bird lady?" Massie said wincing from the pain in her arm. "What can she do, she's like what one hundred years old?"

Alicia laughed. "Not quite, yet. She may not look it, but she used to be CIA's best. It unimaginable, I know, but it's trued. I could even find the file probably."

Massie tried to imagine that, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't. Principal Burns crashing some underground smuggling, that would be hilarious to see.

"Just try to go back to sleep for now. You need some rest if you'll be up for first day of training on Monday. Believe me first day is the worst."

Massie nodded and laid her head back down. She drifted into unconsciousness. Which was surprisingly hard, because of her pulsing wrist.

**B.O.C.D**

**Hallway**

**Monday, January 1****st**

Massie ached in places she never knew could ache. Alicia was right first day was the worst. It didn't help that she had a brace and couldn't punch anything properly.

Probably the only good thing to her day was when she kicked Kemp in the stomach (no offense to Kemp, but his pervertness bugged her!). The "Physical Ed." Teacher said she had strong leg muscles. Which she did of course, you need to run away from the police a lot when you're a Criminal's Daughter.

"Hey Mass! Wait up!" Dylan called from down the hall. On the outside Dylan and Massie were trying to look like they weren't in any pain. Dylan had been kicked by Masse, because P.E. teacher wanted to see how strong her leg muscles really were.

Dylan finally caught up. "Ow... That hurt a lot, remind me never to get you mad. Actually you should try kicking Cam."

"Why?" Massie laughed asked. Dylan wanted, Massie, to kick her boyfriend. And to think they were in "love".

"He never called me last night." Dylan said smiling. "He said he would call me after he went out with his dad for some family business, but never called. This morning he had a black eye."

"Do you think he needs any more pain?" Massie asked, laughing. Dylan shrugged and smiled.

"Hey Massie wait up!" Someone called from down the hall. Massie turned sure enough it was Trevor. Dylan's face darkened. She pulled Massie into the girl's bathroom, ran to the back of the bathroom, and went to the last stall (which was the biggest).

Massie raised an eyebrow, silently asking, why they were hiding in a bathrooms stall. Dylan smiled, motioning for her to wait. She stepped out of the bathroom stall, Massie heard some rotating dials, and suddenly a secret door opened in the back of the stall.

Dylan pulled Massie in, pressed a button once they were in (so when Trevor was crawling the vents looking for where they went he wouldn't have a clue), and led Massie down the lighted hallway.

If she wasn't so scared of Trevor finding them, she would've stopped and looked at the hallway. It was dug into the ground, and to think that students were probably walking above them right now, gave her a bit of a fear that it would collapse.

It was secured by wood. Dylan stopped, Massie took her attention away from the hallway and realized they were in a room. The room was still underground, but it was bigger. This room was like a den, book Shelves, couches, desks, tables, chairs, TV, a fire, and even a little kitchen area. Everyone (Alicia, Josh, Kristen, Claire, Kemp, Chris, Cam, and Derrick) was there.

"Well why did you call us all here? We came from soccer practice. The coach was yelling at us, and threatened to through us off the team." Josh explained partially angry. Alicia put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, as if telling him it had to be important.

"We saw Trevor. I panicked." Dylan said shrugging. "I didn't think I could fight him off by myself, after seeing his records. He's about as strong as Josh and well I can't beat Josh so I figured he'd either kill me or weaken me and go for Massie."

Cam came up to Dylan his eyes narrowing. Dylan smiled and shrugged. Kristen coughed. "What should we do then? We can't keep letting him out, someday he's going to fall through the cracks, and get to Massie."

From the corner of Massie's eye she saw Derrick stiffen. "He won't. We'll just have to watch her twenty-four seven."

"Derrick that's practically stalking her. Isn't that illegal? Well in some cases. Well not technically. Anyway! Can't we just kill him when we get the chance?" Claire asked.

"He has no family. Just his 'work' and even that isn't much." Massie explained. Everyone looked up trying to think.

"Actually I think we should. At the dance this Friday." Chris said. He was the smartest of the group. So they all agreed.

"I have to go help my dad with the family business. Hopefully he can keep me safe, because I can't shoot a gun to save my life." Massie laughed at her trial and error with the gun this morning.

"Ok I'll take you home." Derrick volunteered, his expression more serious that it Massie usually knew it to be. Massie nodded and followed him.

Derrick kept looking everywhere when they were walking or tilting his ear up into the breeze. When they reached the gate he suddenly stopped. Massie thought Dempsey was by.

Derrick shook his head. "I was just wondering do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Massie thought she saw a hit of blush. "Yea. I would." She smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and ran inside.

**Sorry it is soooo short, but aren't you glad I at least updated it! I mean it took me forever. My apologies. Laytas. R&R. Unless you don't want to or hate my story. ******


End file.
